Ōmeka
by lilsherlockian1975
Summary: Sherlock, Molly, Omegaverse... Not a great deal of plot, but there is love. I promise. Birthday gift for MaybeItsJustMyType. Explanation for the title inside.
_Other than English, Māori is the major language spoken in New Zeland, the stunning country which gave us MaybeItsJustMyType. I did some research and Ōmeka is the Māori word for Omega... Look at Lil being clever! So, it's her birthday and here's my little gift. Love you Sweets. Hope you like it! There be Omegaverse sex!_

 _The wonderful MizJoely beta'd this for me but any mistakes are all mine. Enjoy ~Lil~_

* * *

"I'm really not following you, Sherlock." Molly said, gracing the detective with a weary eye.

The detective sighed, acting completely put out. "I'm simply saying, Molly, that we should have sex. How is that hard to follow?"

"Because you don't… have sex..."

"Of course I do," he interrupted.

"With me. You don't have sex with _me_ , you great git."

"Just because I haven't, doesn't mean I don't…" He moved closer. "want to."

Molly studied him for a moment, allowing herself to take in his scent. It was magnificent. Something was up… but what? "Is this about a case?"

"No."

"Did your brother call you a virgin again?" she asked.

"No."

"Is it that supposed dead woman with the leather and whips? She's back and you want to make her jealous?"

"How on earth do you know that Adler's still alive?" Molly shrugged. "And no! I haven't heard from that woman in years." He closed in on her personal space and said, "I want you. There's no more to it than that."

She suddenly felt her temperature spike and she realised that the Alpha was very much serious. "Is it the lab coat? It _is_ new," she joked feeling very uncomfortable with where things were going.

"It's lovely. But it'd look better on… the… floor."

"What the hell, Sherlock?" Molly said as she moved out of his reach. "Why all of a sudden?"

Sherlock casually walked to the lab door, locking it then he took off his suit coat. "It's quite simple really, I've denied this long enough- we've danced around our attraction for years and I'm quite tired of it. Aren't you, Molly?"

He was walking back toward the Omega as he unbuttoned his cuffs, Molly had never seen anything so erotic in her whole life. "Sherlock, are you on something? Or have you forgotten to take your suppressants? I mean, this is _way_ out of character for you." She was backed up to the door to her office, Sherlock standing mere inches away from her.

"I haven't _forgotten_ anything, Molly." The Alpha sniffed the air around Molly's head; an obscene gesture… but it was so fucking sexy. "I deliberately stopped taking my suppressants two weeks ago. If I've done my math correctly, and we both know I have, you're due for a Heat, which will happen in the presence of your potential Bond Mate even if you've taken yours."

He lowered his head until his nose made contact with Molly's neck. There was no stopping it, she automatically tilted her head to the side giving him the access that he desired. _Gods, he said Bond Mate,_ she thought as she took in his delicious scent. She'd become used to the smell of him throughout the years, but yes, in the past couple of weeks it had been stronger- sharper. And today, today she had nearly jumped him when he'd walked through the door.

"Mmmm. Lovely," he purred into her throat. "Want to knot you Molly Hooper."

His tongue was suddenly on her neck, making her knees weak. His hands on her hips were the only things keeping her from buckling. He sucked in the skin above her pulse point and pulled her body flush with his. Molly felt the hard ridge of his erection pressing against her hip and she knew her knickers were all but ruined.

"I need an answer, Molly. I'm not in the business of taking Omegas against their will," he said pulling back and looking into her eyes. "But you need to understand what I'm asking. I won't just fuck you. I want you to be mine. All of you."

Thankfully, even though he was right and his proximity was nullifying her own suppressants, she wasn't in Heat, _yet_. So she was able to think clearly, if only just. "Wh-why? Why now?" Sherlock cradled her head with his hands and looked at her in a way she never imagined possible- in a way she'd hoped but never… _Oh, Gods…_

"I want fuck you so hard no other man will ever be good enough. I want to brand you so that no one will ever think of taking you from me. I want to mark you so that no other Alpha will be tempted by your _delicious scent_. And I want to prove myself worthy, Molly. Worthy of an Omega as intelligent, as beautiful and as alluring as you. You, Molly Hooper, my Omega, my love. It took too long, I know, but I can- I will be the Alpha you deserve."

By the end of his speech she was shaking and sweating. Her core had started the tell-tail ache of the early stages of her Heat… the bloody man had just talked her body right into it. And the worst part? She didn't mind, not one single bit. There had only ever been one Alpha for Molly and that was Sherlock Holmes… no point in belabouring it. Except… except…

"Do you love me?" she found herself asking.

He smiled, an almost sweet, knowing smile. "Yes, Molly, I do. I think I always have."

"Oh." She felt tears welling in her eyes.

"Don't cry, my little Omega. Just tell me what you want."

"I've always wanted… you," she answered honestly.

"Then you shall have me… all of me," he answered just before his lips found hers. His kiss was so incredibly passionate and powerful. It was nothing like she'd imagined. He held her close and explored her mouth, little growls and grunts escaping as he nipped and licked. He'd let up long enough for her to catch her breath then dove right back in coxing her tongue into his mouth, sucking on it playfully. His hands! His hands held her close, gripping her arse almost painfully while he ground his cock into her stomach

Finally he released her with a deep moan, burying his face into her neck once again. "I've wanted this for so long. You can't even begin to imagine how many times I've thought about what I'd do to you, how I'd eat you, how I'd fuck you. Oh, Molly, you are mine and I'm going to make you come."

She very nearly did, just from his words alone.

The events that followed were a bit of a blur. Molly suddenly found herself in her office and very much naked. How he got her clothes off of her so fast, she couldn't quite explain, nor did she care to. What she did care about was that she was sat on the edge of her desk with Sherlock Holmes kneeling between her legs.

"Fuck, Molly... " he mumbled as he licked the escaped juices from the inside of her thigh. "You're like nothing I've ever tasted before." He worked his way up to her pussy and wasted no time. He simply devoured her. She came, screaming his name, within seconds of his tongue touching her clit, but he wasn't finished. Her heat was still in stage one and he seemed to still be enjoying his feast. He inserted two fingers into her leaking core and started fucking her with them. She looked down and locked eyes with her Alpha, what a sight. He looked possessed. The grin on his face was nothing less than sinful and she wanted to kiss it off. But he buried his face back in her pussy, sucking her clitoris into his mouth as he reached up her body and took hold of one of her aching nipples, twisting it in his fingers. When he added another finger and curved them just right, Molly's mind exploded. But he didn't let up, just kept on fingering her- sucking on her clit and pinching her nipple! One orgasm ran right into the next and then she simply lost count.

She heard a loud crash and knew that he'd knocked everything off of her desk but frankly couldn't give a fuck. She was just glad to have more room to lie back comfortably and bask in the afterglow of so many orgasms. Then suddenly, without warning, she was aching. Her Heat hit her at full force like it never had in the past. She looked up to find Sherlock standing between her spread legs, completely naked, cock in hand and looking very much like the Alpha she'd always imagined he'd be in this particular situation.

"Are you ready, Molly?" he asked in a deep, demanding voice.

"Yes! Gods, yes."

"Are you mine, Molly?"

"Yours, always!" she answered desperately.

"And I am yours."

When she felt his cock breaching her, it was all she could do to keep from surging up and taking it all at once. But she knew Alphas and Sherlock Holmes was the most Alpha of Alphas. He'd need to be in complete control. Once fully seated he stilled and looked into her eyes.

"Oh fucking hell! You feel amazing!" he said as he repositioned his hands on her hips, gripping her tighter. Molly wrapped her legs around his back, locking her ankles.

Then he started thrusting. She was glad he'd been so thorough before hand. He was big… very big, and she still had to take his knot. But she knew she could handle it; this was her Bond Mate… _Bond Mate._ Gods… this was really happening. Did he mean to Bond with her now or did he plan for it later? She was pulled out of her thoughts by Sherlock's voice right next her ear.

"You are mine, Molly Hooper! This is my pussy! Do you hear me? Fuck, you feel so good!"

She was on the verge of another orgasm; his voice alone could accomplish the task but his cock felt perfect, hitting all the right spots. His pelvis grinding against her clit, his mouth on her throat. _Fuck_.

"Oh yes, Sherlock! Please don't stop. Harder! Fuck me harder!"

"Gods Molly. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Give it to me!" she moaned out.

Then she felt him filling her even more. She screamed incoherently as she came, then felt his teeth on her throat, tearing through her flesh. Her orgasm just continued as the Bond started to form. She dug her nails into his back, as they both came and came again. She suddenly found herself lifted from the desk and sitting on Sherlock's lap, still locked by his knot, in her desk chair. Her head was lying on his chest and she could see where her blood had smeared across his collarbone.

"Ōmeka," he said softly as he stroked her back then tensed as a small orgasm shook them both. "Mine!"

"Yours," Molly said once it had abated.

"Hmmm," he hummed.

"What did you just call me?" she asked.

"Oh, it means Omega in a language spoken in New Zealand. I'm not even sure why I thought of it just then," he said absently.

Sherlock and his mind... it would never cease to amaze her. A few minutes passed and if she hadn't been a bit chilled and suddenly hungry she might have fallen asleep.

"Molly? Sherlock asked.

"Yes."

"I never actually said it," he said sounding uncharacteristically shy.

"Sorry?" Her sex fogged mind was having a hard time working out his meaning.

He huffed out a laugh. "I love you, Molly Hooper. And you are mine."

Molly snuggled in closer to her Alpha and smiled. "Yes, I am."

* * *

 _There you go. Hit me up and let me know what you think! whakawhetai koe (that's thank you ; )~Lil~_


End file.
